<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairytale Theater: Dhon Cholecha by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078118">Fairytale Theater: Dhon Cholecha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Character Death, Demons, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May is here and so is the Nepal fairy tale of the Goatmaid and her old nanny goat Dhon Cholecha, faithfully adapted by Miranda the puffin for the silver screen and<br/>Gracie's actors to play the parts. Can our hero Etoile save herself from the Lakthey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairytale Theater: Dhon Cholecha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Miranda looked at the May day flags outside her home, before saying in her studio. "I think I'll adapt the Old nanny goat story next. Should be interesting to properly adapt, it's like an alternate version of Cinderella, with an step mother ." Then she started to ink the page's first paragraph. </p><p> "A long time ago within the mountains of Nepal and  especially the Kathmandu valley, there was a young girl called Punthaku Maincha who was sad because her mother had died and father who did not plan things very well had remarried a selfish and cruel woman in the village after he own mother died. Her step mother overlooked Punthaku Maincha in favour of her own recently born daughter and the stepmother's daughter became spoilt and arrogant. However the nanny goat knew a bit of magic and was moved by Punthaku's plight to assist her in secret. Our story begins while Punthaku is taking the old nanny goat, their family's most valued possession to graze  on the grass fields as the stepmother is watching in the village."

</p><p> The scene changes to a village in Nepal as Punthaku's stepmother is talking to her daughter, who is being played by Etoile the sheep, as the stepmother's actor a wolf called Whitney snapped at the actor Vivian while in character. "Something is not right here my daughter. Even though we don't have enough money and food, Punthaku is somehow healthy and we are starving like paupers, when it should be the other way around as we have more goods than her. Go and have a look once she takes that old nanny goat out to graze after she is finishing all the household chores and I will give you a new comb!"        So the stepmother's daughter went to look out of the window, but Punthaku noticed that her cousin was watching her from the house and quickly left to take the nanny goat to graze, away from prying eyes. </p><p>   Yet  Svathi  the wolf might have been selfish and spoilt, but she had a strong will to match her arrogance and hurried after Punthaku, with much difficulty due to not being used to hard work or t and the nanny goat who was being played by in the summer air. Once Svathi the wolf had hidden  herself behind a rock, she saw the old nanny goat conjure up a  feast out of a few roots with a vomiting sound to disguise the magic. As the unaware Punthaku looked after her goat, Dhon Cholecha bleated "Why is your cousin hiding behind that rock Punthaku?" Then Punthaku asked her cousin. "Cousin, why are you hiding behind that rock? It's dangerous out here without a guide."   </p><p> Svathi jumped up out of her hiding place, upon realising her older step sister had noticed, before replying sneakily as not to raise her the alarm of her sister's goat. "Why I was worried about you dear sister! But if your nanny goat is magic, why don't you share it with the rest of us back home?" "Because I was worried someone else would take too much food than we need. I don't mean you or stepmother of course. We probably should be back soon to the house, the Laktheys might come out soon. Make sure to stay close and not listen to strange voices that sound like our parents. For the Lakthey could be waiting to carry us off to their lair!" </p><p> The stealthy insult flew over Svathi's head, but she reluctantly tagged along on Punthaku's nanny goat as the three of them headed back to the house, as her mother and Punthaku's stepmother called out in the kitchen. " Ah, girls it's a god thing you're home before the sun set. Alright everyone, this goat is too old and we need to put her to good use, since their are no kids to sell at the market. Regretfully my dear husband, we must have goat for dinner tonight." Punthaku was greatly upset by this, but her nanny goat secretly whispered. "It's okay to cry my little Punthaku. Death comes to us all in the end. But if you are careful and kind, then you will go far. Bury my remains in the garden and they will bear fruit."   </p><p> Then during the family feast Punthaku Maincha reluctantly lied to her stepmother as she pointed at the nanny goat's bones. "I'm sorry step-mother, but my tummy is poorly. Can I eat some of the scraps please?"  "Very well, but if you want the bones, you can keep  them. You could always fashion them into something useful." Her step-mother uncaringly replied back to Punthaku as she ignored her  step daughter for a moment to focus upon the house's oil lamps.  Punthaku had eaten the scraps of cooked goat curry and then snook off while carrying the goat bones to plant in the soil to create a plum tree.

</p><p>" Suddenly several Lakthey demons came out of nowhere and tried to carry off our heroine's nanny goat's bones towards the mountain! But  Punthaku Maincha distracted them with  left over grains of rice from the feast, which compelled them to count the rice grains until sun-rise, although two of the demons who stayed behind swore vengeance for the slight . The following morning after Punthaku Maincha had lied about not attending the feast of her dear Dhon Cholecha, the two  Lakthey demons returned again to the village, this time they disguised themselves as an old couple." Miranda narrated as she drew the illustrations showing the two demons in disguise for act 2.</p><p> Etiole looks at the two demons in disguise, while taking the old nanny goat's bones to plant as the male demon played by Draco stated. "Excuse me please child. We would like to buy your goat's bones for 25 silver coins as a cheap price for stew." The young girl replied. "I am sorry good grandfather, but I need to head back home. My father and stepmother might be waiting for me at my home. Please let me go home before it gets dark."   Then the female demon who was being played by Phyllis snapped "Oh, well if you are needing to head home before the night, we will leave you be. But the two of us will expect to be given an equal value for the bones in a week."</p><p>  Punthaku nodded , but went to warn her parents about the odd couple who had asked her for the goat bones. Her father became concerned. "Well that's odd . I don't recall seeing an old couple looking like that in the village. Dear maybe we should make both of our daughters check tomorrow, as a precaution?" Her step mother was sceptical though and added. "Silly girl, there's no such thing as lahktheys. Well admittedly that does sound suspicious about those two. But surely you were dizzy from grief. My daughter is too fragile to handle it." </p><p> "The following morning Punthaku buried the bones in the yard and watered them, soon a fruit tree grew. But the family's happiness was not to last, for the two demons moved outside their house on the edge of the village by the end of the week." Miranda added as she drew another illustration onto the chapter 3 page showing the sheep and the two disguised demons near a plum tree.</p><p> Then the scene changed again from Miranda's studio to show Punthaku Mainchu moving to pick some plums as the two demons in disguise appeared near the plum tree. The female demon groaned before trying to feign sympathy. "I'm tired and my back has given out. Can a nice strong young girl like you climb up that tree and get us some fruit?" Punthaku politely agreed. "Of course old lady." </p><p> But when she threw down the plums, the demons added,while Draco hid them behind a basket. "The plums fell onto the dirty ground young girl. Can you come downstairs and check them for us." </p><p> But as the nervous girl headed down the tree,the laktheys revealed their true forms and carried her away,but Bahira the village lookout played by Flip saw the demons carry Punthaku Mainchu and ran off to warn her parents and Svatha, who had just been about to check on the plum picking. "Your daughter Punthaku has been kidnapped by the lackthey demons. We need to form a search party and quickly,before they eat her up in the mountains!" </p><p> Then Miranda wrote down the third act one the page showing an illustration of a cave , the lahktheys and the hero Punthaku Mainchu outwitting them with coals and spit while getting away with treasures. The image was split in half showing animal bones and a white comb, as if warning of Svatha's fate at the lahkthey's hands..


</p><p> In the Lakthey's cave on the mountains, Punthaku Mainchu was miserable and scared of the old couple who had kidnapped her. Draco and Phyllis showed up and stated. "We want you to cook some flat-breads for three people. While you are doing the cooking girl,we will do the washing up." While Punthaku Mainchu was cooking the flat-breads, a mouse called Rizzo showed up and stated in his hermit costume. "Punthaku Mainchu,you are in grave danger! Those two  old people who kidnapped you are Lacktheys in disguise and are planning to eat you! If you give me a flatbread,than I will help you out." So she gave up her flatbread and the grateful mouse thanked her before bowing, then reappeared to ask for another one and after the third one whispered . "Thank you Punthaku Mainchu, I have been so hungry. If you wish to escape the Lahktheys, make sure to leave a piece of coal and spit on each step after you leave their cave. Also make sure to pick up enough gold,silver and jewels in your pockets,but not too much or they will catch you and eat you!"


</p><p> Then as the two demons were walking back to the door after Punthaku had done just that,they knocked on the door and stated "Are you finished with your chores girl?". The coal and glob of spit replied "Yes." "Okay." Then they said it again as Punthaku was hurrying down the steps and five minutes later the laktheys grew annoyed,shed their disguises and burst through the door only to see an empty stove and some missing treasure. Along with a trail of hot coals and foot prints leading outside of their cave.

</p><p> When the two laktheys realised that Punthaku Mainchu had got away and they'd been tricked, Draco stated as he nearly stepped on the coals. "Well now what do we do?" Phyllis replied angrily. "Well my friend,if her stepsister is just as selfish as they said in the village,she'll come to us for our treasure. Then we can easily trick her into being our pawn and feast all in one!" </p><p> Punthaku Mainchu hurried back to her parent's house as her father and everyone else in the village was about to march onto the Lakthey's lair in the mountains. She called out to her father. "Father, I managed to escape from the Lakthey unharmed. Why are you leading a search party for me? Surely you value Svatha more than me?" Her father replied. "Well, to be honest I have regretted not checking the plum tree, ever since our neighbour Bahira warned me he'd seen the Laktheys carry you off! We were planning on following the Lakthey's trail to their lair and rescue you." Then her step-mother and Svatha arrived as her step-mother asked. "Oh by the enlightened ones, I was horrified that you got kidnapped. Punthaku, what's that in your pockets?" Svatha added. "Yes, we want to know what you got." </p><p> Then Punthaku Mainchu opened her pockets,to reveal some of the gold,silver and jewels that she had picked out of the Lahkthey's cave. You would think that the stepmother and stepsister would be satisfied upon finding out the Punthaku Mainchu had escaped and lived to tell the tale, but no,they were not. Her stepmother told Svatha two weeks later as the summer was about to turn to autumn. "This is all well and good, but we are running out of treasure. My dearest daughter, take three coals and a shovel with you for sel defence." "Yes mother." Svatha replied as she eyed Punthaku with warned her. "Sister, do not listen to the lakthey if they are disguised. They will eat you if you are too trusting!"

</p><p> But Svatha did not take many coals with her,much to her mother's dismay as her stubborn daughter headed off to the lakthey's liar. But she did take a shovel, with her just in case the lakthey showed up in their real forms. When the two demons went to their rooms, the mouse arrived again and stated. "Hello Punthaku. Why are you back here this dangerous place?" Svatha snapped as she readied her shovel. "That's my sister's name.not mine. I'm Svatha and I demand you help me get these lakthey's treasure.Unless you wish to be hit by a shovel" </p><p> The mouse was visibly shocked by the threat, but replied.  "Very well then Svatha. If you are going to be rude, then I will not help you . I take it you are aware of how to escape?" Svatha spluttered "Of course,just spit on three coals while hurrying down the steps. It's that simple?"  </p><p> This time, the laktheys hid a small needle in the bowl as she cooked the flatbreads and kept knifes as a precaution. Svatha gave the mouse two flatbreads, but split the third one for all three of them to eat. As Svatha laid in the middle of the bed, Draco stabbed her and stated as she cried in pain. "Oh I'm sorry. Did grandfather pinch you?" Then as she apologised. and moved to leace Phyllis called out. "Come here little girl and lie with me." "Sorry,but I need to be back somewhere else, down below." Svatha bluffed as she locked them in and left the bedroom and greedily took too much treasure in her pockets.

</p><p> As Svatha fled down the steps, her wound left a red trail on the steps and despite some of the melted treasure and two coals, when the laktheys opened the door, they noticed a small pool of blood along with a comb and a shovel left on the stairs. "We've been tricked again my lady. But the thief who stole all our treasure left a trail for us to follow.Should we give chase?" Draco asked while Phyllis chuckled. "This girl Svatha thinks she is clever by locking us in our room. Hah, she took all of our treasure and so we chase give chase to catch the theifving sister!"  Svatha muttered as she stared in horror at the wound as she hurried back down the mountain. "How are those old two even aware of this escape? I need to hurry. Arrgh!" Then she caught her foot on the comb the laktheys had thrown at her from the other side of the top of the mountain.

</p><p> Vivian as Svatha screamed as the Lakthey demon duo revealed their true forms and pounced on her as a cloud of mist censored the selfish stepsister and her gory demise. The stepmother was growing worried and stated to her niece while combing her fur. "Something is wrong Punthaku Mainchu,my daughter should have been a few days ago. Did she listen to you before she left the house?"</p><p>    Punthaku Mainchu sighed as she shook her head. "No,she repeated what you said and didn't listen to my warning about the demons being tricksters along with them wanting to eat people."  Then Peck the raven showed up wearing white morning clothes as he stated to Bahira. "Isn't it terrible that  Svatha's mother is combing her own fur while her daughter's passed away and a skeleton. One would think she didn't care for her children at all, oh whoops. Didn't mean to say that."  </p><p> But Punthaku Mainchu helped her despondent stepmother up onto the roof as her stepmother used an eyeglass to see her daughter's skeleton hanging there as warning sign for potential thieves. It was a tragedy that could have been prevented had the two selfish people had leaned to let go pf their selfishness and work together. Maria's eye's visibly twitched at her gruesome ending image.  The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>